Have we met?
by ninjanervana
Summary: The first time Zero and Yuuki met was the night his parents were murdered...right? Complete fluff


I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

><p>Zero had stayed up late that night, taking care of his sick brother, Ichiru. His parents were gone out on a mission, leaving Zero and Ichiru home alone. Zero was happy to just spend time with his brother, making him soup before they both fell asleep in Ichiru's bed. The brother's fit comfortably in the single bed thanks to their small size. Zero twisted beneath the sheets as he began to dream.<p>

_ Zero stood in the middle of a forest, surrounded by thick trees covered in leaves. He spun around in a circle, looking carefully at his surroundings. 'Where am I?' he thought, walking slowly through the forest. The forest was completely unfamiliar, making him wonder how he ended up in such a strange place. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a small white blur pass by, a soft giggle coming from it. "Who's there!" Zero shouted, sinking into his defensive stance. The only reply he got was another soft laughter, watching the white blur dodge between the trees. 'Well if you aren't gonna answer me I'm gonna go to you,' he thought, running after the white blur. He pursued the white blur, always falling a few feet behind as he tried to catch up. He finally came into a clearing, looking around quickly. 'I know I saw it come this way,' he thought, running his fingers through his soft silver hair._

_ "Zero-chan," a voice called from across the clearing. A small girl appeared from between the trees, walking toward him. The girl looked like she couldn't have been more than five years old. She wore a long white jacket, coming down to her knees. 'That explains the white blur,' he thought. She had long brown hair extending down to her waist and large whiskey colored eyes. "Zero-chan," she called again, a smile on her face. She stopped before him, her smile falling a bit as he took a cautious step back. "Come on Zero-chan, let's go play."_

_ "W-who are you? How do you know my name?" Zero asked. _

_ "Zero-chan come with me; don't worry," the young girl said, extending a hand to her. Zero was a little nervous, he didn't even know who this girl was, but he knew somewhere deep inside that he could trust her. He reached out his hand, going to grip the strange girl's hand._

Zero's eyes suddenly opened, his hand stretched before him. He sat up quickly, looking around the room. His dream was quickly slipping away, like sand between his fingers. _'There was a forest and….a girl?' _he thought, trying hard to remember his dream.

"Zero," Ichiru said softly, rubbing his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Zero looked down at his brother, his face still flushed with fever. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just a dream," he replied, laying back down.

"Bad dream?"

"No…I don't think so. Go back to sleep Ichiru; everything's fine," Zero said, closing his eyes as he tried to recall his dream. It felt like he had dreamed about something important, something tugging at the back of his mind. Sleep claimed him before he could try to figure it out.

A few years later…

_'Zero,' a voice called him in his dream. Zero looked around, his eyes scanning through the trees. He could sense someone's presence nearby, but he just couldn't see them. Something about the trees around him seemed oddly familiar. 'It looks like the forest near the Academy,' he thought, walking through the forest. Once he determined where he was, he decided to head toward the horse stable. "Zero-kun," a musical voice called again._

_ "Who's there?" Zero called. He knew he had heard the voice before, but he just couldn't place where it was from. He saw a small girl running through the trees away from him._

_ "Come on Zero-kun, let's go," the young girl called, running back in the direction he came from. Zero ran after her, amazed that she could still stay ahead of him despite his vampire speed. He came into the clearing where he normally took naps during guardian duty. _

_ "Where'd she go?" he muttered, looking around. _

_ "Zero-kun," the young girl shouted, running toward him. She tackle-hugged him, causing him to stumble back a few steps. "Zero-kun you came! I thought you'd never come."_

_ Zero pulled the young girl away from him slightly, holding her at arms length. "W-who are you?" Zero asked, looking closely at the girl who stood silently in his grip. His lilac eyes widened slightly as he took in her features. 'She…she looks like Yuki,' he thought. 'A really young Yuki, but it's still her.' Zero swallowed, his thoughts swirling. "Are you Yuki?" _

_ The little girl simply smiled at him, releasing herself from his grasp. "Let's go Zero," she said happily, holding her hand out to him. Zero took her hand without hesitation; after all Yuki was Yuki no matter what his age. His dream suddenly faded as he took his first step forward._

Zero opened his eyes to look at the ceiling of his dorm room, sitting up quickly. He ran a hand through his sleep-tousled hair, thinking about his dream. He was frustrated by how quickly his dream was escaping his mind. A sudden shift on the bed had him turning quickly to his side, his hand reaching under his pillow for Bloody Rose. He relaxed as his eyes fell upon Yuki, sprawled out on his bed. She had come into his room late that night, slightly scared by a nightmare. Zero wanted to send her back to her own room with Yori but her startled expression had him opening his room door and allowing her to crawl into his bed, snuggled against him.

"Zero?" Yuki called sleepily.

"Yeah," he replied softly, hoping she would just go back to sleep.

"What are you doing up? Are you okay?" she asked, opening her eyes. As Zero gazed into his eyes something seemed to click within his mind, touching on his dream.

"Yeah I'm okay, I just had a weird dream," he replied, laying back next to her as she patted his spot on the bed. "Yuki?"

"Hm?" she answered, her eyes slowly closing.

"We never met before I moved in with you and the Chairman right?" he asked, confused slightly by his dream.

Yuki opened her eyes again, staring at him curiously. "Of course, where else could we have met?"

An image of young Yuki holding her hand out to Zero flashed through his mind. "I…I don't know," Zero replied. "I just feel like I've met you before."

Yuki smiled, closing her eyes slowly. She had thought the same thing when she first met Zero the night the Chairman had brought him home. Something about him tugged at her unconsciousness but she simply brushed it away. "No Zero, I didn't meet you before you moved in. But I'm glad I know you now," Yuki said as she fell back asleep.

Zero watched Yuki momentarily as she fell asleep_. 'It was just a dream,'_ Zero thought as he closed his eyes. _'Yuki is right. We couldn't have met before. '_


End file.
